badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft.exe
So basicaly I always used to watch minecraft videos. I really wanted minecraft for myself. I asked me parents and this is how it went. Me: Can you buy me minecraft please? Mum: No Me: Why? Mum: Because we can spend that money on something better, like FOOD TO FEED OUR FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My mum stormed off and started to cry, so I decided to look online for places to find minecraft online for free! I went onto amazon and I found it. A disk. The name of the item was called "MINECRAFT DISK", and it was only 1p, no postage and packaging! It was so cool I stole my mums credit card and payed for it. I knew all of her details so I could do it, and besides she wouldn't notice. The next day I was home alone and then, the mail putting thing in the door opened. It was there. I was really happy, my minecraft disk was there! I opended the pack and there was a box, with Steve but his eyes were black and blood was coming out of his eyes. It was scary, but probably a joke. I opened the box and the disk was an oridinary disk, with "minecraft.exe" written on it. I put it in the computer and downloaded it. I opened minecraft after making my account and then it opened. But the screen was black and had creepy red writing, like 666, Satan and murder, I ignored the writing, it was probably a glitch. I opened singleplayer survival to play. I took out my web cam and flipped it over, aiming at the screen. I was going to film this because it's a minecraft video so I was probably going to get like 5043 views. I started filming and said "Hello this is youtubeminecraftlover352 and you are watching epic survival episode 1! So I'm going to go to this tree and cut some wood" I started punching the tree, but when the block disappeared, blood poured out from the tree. I got scared because I know this doesn't happen. It's just a glitch I thought. I cut the rest of the tree and made a work bench and a pickaxe and sword and axe I found a cave, but when I mined one stone, the pickaxe disappeared. "Oh my god this is proper scary!" I shouted at the microphone. I thought this wasn't a glitch anymore and it was a hacks. All of a sudden, the camera changed angle and I could see my Steve character. Its eyes were black and there was lots of redstone, I think it was blood like the box. Then my character started speaking. "I AM HEROBRINE FEAR ME I WILL KILL YOU" and then the world caught fire and skeletons and zombies and creepers and spiders spawned. I ran but caught fire and then died. It didn't let me respawn and then my computer shut down and I couldn't turn it on and then the screen said "YOU'RE NEXT" and broke. I cried and yeah the end Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Gamepasta